


О повседневном

by Moodak_Blues



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodak_Blues/pseuds/Moodak_Blues
Summary: Леви обращается к ней не иначе как на "говнолинзы", таскает пледы и со скоростью заправского бармена сменяет кружки с остывшим кофе.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 15





	О повседневном

— Эй, говнолинзы, ты слышала что-нибудь о правильной осанке?

Ханджи Зоэ за столом не меняет ни отвратительной в своей искривлённости позы, ни увлечённости делом.

— Нет, но рада буду послушать! — Леви негромко хмыкает.

— О-сан-ка. Ну, знаешь, правильное положение тела за столом, которое позволит твоей спине не мучать тебя в старости и которое ты не соблюдаешь последние... Сколько тебе, кстати? Тридцать?

— Эй! — очкастая возмущается почти-не-наигранно и в свете старой лампы отблёскивает то ли стёклами, то ли искрами на дне зрачков.

Или же всем и сразу.

— Ладно, двадцать пять. Сядь уже ровно, ради всего святого, и не мозоль глаза.

— Это забота?

— Это попытка сохранить жалкие крохи здоровья, оставшиеся в твоём полудохлом организме.

Смех у Ханджи — удивительными переливами.

Смех у Ханджи завораживающий, и когда-нибудь он ей об этом расскажет.

— Ты знаешь, нормальные люди зовут это заботой.

— Я не наблюдаю ни одного нормального человека в этой комнате, Зоэ.

* * *

— Эй, говнолинзы, ты что, зас..? — вопрос обрывается, стоит ему зайти за порог.

Потому что, ну, она действительно видела десятый сон и тем самым окончательно испортила ей же заполненные документы.

Секунда уходит на брезгливый и непонятно к кому обращённый прищур. Следующие три — на попытку отвести взгляд от гениальной учёной, пускающей слюни на их новый стол.

Кенни, в общем-то, был тогда прав: он окончательно и бесповоротно расклеился.

Пушистый плед накрывает Ханджи по плечи, на что та крайне очаровательно и явно довольно всхрапывает. Перед тем, как выйти, Аккерман отдирает присохшую к её щеке бумагу и зачем-то проводит рукой по вечно спутанным волосам.

Быть тряпкой, наверное, не так уж и плохо.

* * *

— Что ты... — ощущение чужих холодных рук под футболкой — не то, от чего ему хотелось бы просыпаться; Зоэ, судя по беззвучному почти смеху, плевала на его предпочтения с высокой колокольни.

От смеха Ханджи теплотой сшибает за километр и глаза у неё — странная смесь топлёного шоколада с разводами плавкого золота по самой кромке.

Ханджи и сама по себе тёплая бесконечно, только вот руки, блядь, ледяные.

— Мне хо-олодно, Леви, — издеваясь и слова растягивая нарочито жалостливо, она, словно удав, обвивает его всеми конечностями, и он с раздражением ощущает табуны мурашек на своей спине. — Я пришла погреться.

По всей квартире валяется бесчисленное множество её уродских разноцветных носков, но пятка на его голени всё равно холоднющая, невероятно. Уму, чёрт бы его побрал, непостижимо.

— Отопление что ли отключили? — дыхание неугомонной женщины щекочет ему шею, убаюкивая наряду с негромким бормотанием. — Чуть насмерть не замёрзла, знаешь ли, хотя твой плед...— Аккерман прикрывает глаза, повернув лицо в её сторону, и под импровизированную колыбельную вновь пытается погрузиться в...

Ледяной нос безжалостно утыкается ему в ключицу.

Сквозь отступающую сонливость в нём пробивается отчётливое желание убивать.

**Author's Note:**

> На размышления о перенхе затратила пару недель, сейчас наконец-таки что-то написала, в а у.


End file.
